


Photos

by SundayGirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayGirl/pseuds/SundayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot that I wrote ages ago. Depending on how much people like it  I may or may not be making into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

Tim was thinking. Which was rarely a good thing because he had a tendency to overthink things which had never boded well for him in the past. And thoughts about Tony Dinozzo were short circuiting his brain.

He liked Tony. A lot. They'd only been seeing each other a few weeks but Tim had loved every second. He knew he'd never felt this way about a person before. Except, he'd loved  _almost_ every second. When they were at home together Tony was perfect - he was playful but affectionate and loving. Tim knew that they couldn't have the same relationship at work as they did at home, but sometimes Tony's teasing got to him. He knew that it was just how Tony was, and that he would never really hurt him. He just needed to know that the Tony at home liked him more than the Tony at work liked ridiculing him.

He sighed and laid back on Tony's bed, listening to Tony sing,  _badly_ , in the shower. He also knew that finding out what Tony was really feeling would be harder than convincing Gibbs that the reports could wait until morning.

He shifted onto the bed properly and laid his head on Tony's pillow. He heard the rustle of paper, and hearing Tony still in the shower, he lifted Tony's pillow to find out what it was. There was a photo laying face down.

He hesitated slightly before lifting it up and looking at it. What he saw made him gasp.  _It was a photo of him._ He thought back to a few days ago when Tony had been snapping photos of him when he was supposed to be taking photos of the crime scene. It had annoyed him at first but then Tony had made him laugh in the way that only he could. Tony must have taken a photo of him laughing and liked it enough to print the photo out. And off an NCIS camera, that must have been a fairly risky thing to do.

Tim smiled to himself and placed the photo back under Tony's pillow where he'd found it. He laid back down and grinned. Tony might not be able to word it well, or even act like he cares for him but Tim now knew he did, and that was enough for now.


End file.
